Best friends, right?
by CalicoCas
Summary: Owen x Reader. Owen realises something that changes everything.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jurassic Park franchise, duuh...**

A few months ago you decided to visit Owen on Isla Nublar, you hadn't seen each other in years due to him joining the Navy and after that his job at Jurassic World with the Raptors. He didn't really have vacations as the Raptors listened the best to him and couldn't be left behind too long. As for you, you were busy with your college degrees, which was a three-year during thing.

You had just earned said psychology and social behavior degrees and were looking for a job when Owen invited you for a all-in three week vacation and a special treatment. But it was mostly of course to see your best friend again. Once you got there he took you to meet his Raptors, Blue, Charlie, Delta and echo, and you learned his assistant quit after he got a trauma by almost falling into the paddock.

Owen had promised a special treatment and you got it, things such as being allowed to pet the girls when they were in their restraints, getting to feed them, having a look behind the scene in the control room and all that kind of things.

You got so excited that he joked you should come and work with him and you both laughed, but when you met up again the next day you had thought about it and realized you would actually like to that. You would do something way cooler than talking to teenagers who had boyfriend trouble and who thought they wanted to die, because you had seen those and it was a dread. You went to Mr. Masrani, or Simon he asked you to call him, together and showed your resume and he told you could start today if you wanted.

You smiled at the memory as you stood up on the catwalk above the Raptor paddock, your lower arms resting on the railing. Since then a lot had happened, you got your parents to bring your stuff here and you moved in with Owen, which was not awkward at all. Surprisingly, it was amazing.

Your thoughts get interrupted by said person. "(Y/N), we're done for today. You coming?"

"Yeah sorry, I dozed off a little." He laughs and puts an arm around your shoulders, you throwing yours around his waist as you were too short to reach up for his shoulders.

"Shall we get some take-out? The girls were a little off today and I'm too tired to cook?"

"No that's fine, I noticed they were acting off a little indeed. I wonder what caused that." You discuss the subject until you reach Owen's car and go over to the subject at hand: what are you going to get.

"We could get some Thai?"

"Or what about that new restaurant? Jurassic Fork?" You groan, they make too many puns on this island and yes at first you could laugh about it, but it now started to annoy you a little.

"Fine, but only if you pay, I forgot my wallet."

"I was already thinking you wouldn't pay for a restaurant that's a giant pun." I laugh fake nervously.

"What nooooo, why'd you think that for?" we share a laugh and we get in the car, Owen driving.

At the restaurant we make our orders and go by the grocery story too to get some beer. We put the stuff on plates and crash down in front of the television. Together you eat in silence that is in no way uncomfortable at all and only broken by a comment on the show you're watching from now and then.

You get up and together do the dishes, you cleaning and he is drying, just as always like a well cooperating machine. Suddenly he drops a cup and it shatters on the ground, you go to pick it up but notice Owen's eyes on you.

"Is there something wrong?" He blinks and his cheeks color a slight red. You decide to not question it and pick up the bigger fragments, Owen getting a brush and dustpan to clean the rest.

"Why did you drop it? You're not clumsy, so were you out of it for a second or something?" you ask and look up, waiting for an answer.

He swallows hard, "You know that we have known each other for years, right? Of course you do." You giggle. "But we made a deal, we would be friends, just friends. Nothing more."

"Yeah, so it wouldn't get uncomfortable."

"Well I just stood there looking at you doing my, our, dishes, made me realize that to me it isn't that comfortable anymore."

You look at him with a stern face, "Owen what are your trying to say?" You say cautiously.

"Basically that I really like you living with me and the image of you, well, you five minutes ago. And that realization struck me."

You stare at him. Did he just really say that. Did he imply that he likes you more than friends or does he want to be roomies? God, if he could just be a little clearer.

"What do you mean, what did you realize? You're- you're confusing me Owen."

He takes your hands in his, having put away the brush and dustpan.

"(Y/N), I think I'm in lo- love with you…" Your eyes grow about twice their size as you finally understand everything he said.

"Oh my god Owen!" A flash of shock goes through his eyes, probably because he thinks you are rejecting him. "I don't know if I love you, but yeah I felt such thing for a while now. Actually it grew from the moment I saw you working with the girls and also when I saw how much you grew in the past years. Not to forget I live with you and you tend to take off your shirt and I had to hide anything I felt because I thought you would reject me, remembering our deal about that and-" You get cut off by Owen's lips on yours.

You almost jump at it, but quickly recover and give in to the kiss. You entangle your arms around his neck and he places one of his on your hip and the other against the small of your back. He slowly eases you back on the couch, hovering over your body.

Reluctantly you both pull out of the literally breathtaking kiss and gasp for air, but he quickly starts kissing his way down your jaw to the crook of your neck, pausing at the small pressure point there.

"So, we're okay?" he asks softly.

"More than okay." You answer and pull him back up, kissing his nose. "Very, very okay." Owen smirks.

"Then Hoskins has to back the fuck up from now. Yes I saw the way he looks at you and oh he's going to feel it if he tries anything from now on."

"Shht, calm down tiger." You wink and unconsciously bite your lower lip as you see how dark his green eyes went. "I mean, Alpha."

"Oh god." He forcefully but sweetly kisses you, hands freely roaming your body and you can't help but smile into the kiss.


End file.
